Le soleil entre mes mains
by mellyb6
Summary: L'action se situe pendant Tentation. Jacob n'est pas parti chasser Victoria et il va avec Bella quand elle veut plonger du haut de la falaise. Ce qui aurait du vraiment se passer. One-shot.


Cette fic est la traduction française de mon one-shot Holding the Sun. Si vous voulez le lire en anglais, allez sur mon profil. Je n'écris pas en français d'habitude mais une de mes amies m'a demandé cette traduction donc là voilà. J'ai traduit le texte moi-même et même si c'est mon propre travail que j'ai traduit et que le français est ma langue maternelle, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Cela vient peut-être aussi du fait que je n'ai jamais lu les livres en français et que je n'ai pas vraiment les références sur comment les personnages parlent dans la traduction officielle.

J'ai essayé une fois de lire la traduction française et (je ne veux offenser personne, ce n'est que mon opinion) franchement, c'est très mal traduit. Je suis tombée sur un passage de New Moon (euh en français je crois que c'est Tentation.) où Jacob parlait et croyez-moi, je ne veux pas faire mon intéressante mais Jacob ne dira jamais "Que veux-tu?" Jacob dira: "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Je sais que ce n'est peut-être rien mais pour nous c'était déjà beaucoup et on est retournées à l'original.

Enfin bref. J'ai écrit cette fic en mars quand je pensais que ça m'aiderait à me sortir cette obsession de la tête mais devinez quoi? Ca n'a pas marché! J'écris toujours des fanfics, toutes en anglais donc si vous voulez les lire, allez voir mon profil (aussi en anglais, désolé.) J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je dis ça à chaque fois mais c'est la prmeière fois que je l'écrit en français!!! Tout appartient à SMeyer.

Le soleil entre mes mains.

Je me garai à ma place habituelle, près de la maison de Billy. A peine le moteur du camion éteint, Jacob ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage et il descendit rapidement les marches pour atteindre ma portière. Il l'ouvrit puis m'aida à descendre, comme si j'avais besoin d'aide. Il devait avoir peur que je tombe en descendant, ce qui aurait donc rendu notre plongeon impossible. Je croyais qu'il avait dit que c'était assez dangereux et la dernière fois que j'en avais parlée il ne semblait pas si enthousiaste à l'idée de m'accompagner. Alors pourquoi était-il si heureux ce matin ?

« Salut, Bells ! Prête pour le grand saut ? »

« Chut ! » sifflai-je entre mes dents. « Si ton père t'entend il le répètera à _mon_ père et tu peux être sûr que je serai punie pour le reste de mes jours ! »

Jacob éclata de rire. A cet instant précis il était exactement comme avant, avant les complications d'être un loup-garou. Il était le Jacob auquel j'étais habituée, le Jacob qui me plaisait.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de mon père. De toute façon, il n'est pas là, il est chez Harry, » dit-il avant de m'enlacer avec force et pendant une seconde, je n'eu plus d'air.

« Jacob…je ne peux pas… »

« Oh, je sais, » dit-il en riant à nouveau quand il me libéra. « Tu ne peux pas respirer. Tu dis ça tout le temps. Alors, tu es prête à y aller ? Tu as toujours envie d'y aller ? »

Je fis les gros yeux et levai la tête vers lui. Bien sûr que j'avais toujours envie d'aller plonger ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu me faire changer d'avis ? Je pensais réellement que plonger du haut d'une falaise était suffisamment imprudent pour me faire entendre cette voix. La voix sans laquelle je ne pouvais pas vivre, la voix qui me faisait rester à Forks.

« Bien sûr que je veux toujours y aller, imbécile. La seule chose qui me fait peur, c'est que l'eau ne soit pas aussi chaude que je l'aimerais. »

Encore une fois, Jacob rit de bon cœur quand je lui montrai les vêtements de rechange que j'avais pris pour après notre petite cascade. C'était les vêtements les plus chauds que je possédais. J'avais aussi pris une autre paire de chaussures et des serviettes de bain.

« Et bien, je crois que tu t'ai préparé comme il faut. Mais moi aussi j'ai des serviettes, tu sais. Tu aurais pu juste me demander. »

Il dit qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre sa voiture parce qu'il n'avait plus d'essence et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le plein. Je remontai dans le camion et patientai pendant qu'il allait chercher un sac dans la cuisine. Puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et il me montra la nourriture et les boissons qu'il avait achetées spécialement pour aujourd'hui. Il expliqua que c'était au cas où il ait faim sur le chemin.

« Quand tu arrives au magasin, prend la première route sur la droite, » dit-il après quelques minutes. Il avait déjà avalé trois sandwichs et j'étais quasiment certaine que le sac serait vide avant que nous n'atteignions notre destination. Peut-être que j'aurais aussi du prendre quelque chose à manger parce que le voir avaler toute cette nourriture faisait gargouiller mon estomac.

« Je connais un endroit qui est parfait pour toi, » ajouta-t-il avec le même sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être qu'il l'avait collé là ce matin et qu'il allait y rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce serait bien, très bien.

« C'est une petite falaise qui n'est pas trop haute pour toi, je pense. Bien sûr comme je suis avec toi on pourrait essayer quelque chose de plus élevé mais avec ta chance, tu trouverais un moyen de te faire mal. Et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal. »

Je ne répondis pas à cela parce qu'au point où j'en étais quelle différence un ou deux bleus en plus pouvait bien faire ? Mon esprit était pratiquement guéri de ce qui était arrivé plusieurs mois auparavant et cela laissait une étrange sensation. J'étais quasiment certaine que blesser mon corps était pour moi un moyen de compenser cette guérison. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça à Jacob. Il me trouverait bizarre. De plus, il ne m'autoriserait jamais à plonger s'il savait que je _voulais_ me faire mal ou que ça ne me dérangerait si je me blessais.

« On y est. Gare-toi près de cet arbre. »

J'acquiesçai et conduisit prudemment pour éviter les grosses pierres qui étaient partout. Maintenant que la quasi-totalité de mon argent avait été dépensé pour les motos, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'abîmer le camion parce que je ne pourrais pas payer les réparations. Je descendit du camion et regardai attentivement où je m'étais les pieds pour être sûre de ne pas trébucher. Une minute plus tard, Jacob était à mes côtés et il attrapa ma main. La sienne était si chaude que ça me rappela que la journée n'était pas aussi chaude que je l'espérais. Je serrai sa main plus fort pour en dégager plus de chaleur mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Son regard descendit sur mes pieds et puis remonta vers mon visage.

« Enlève tes chaussures. Ce sera plus facile pour toi en bas sans chaussures pleines d'eau. »

Je le dévisageai sans arriver à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était déjà pas évident pour moi de rester en un seul morceau quand j'avais des chaussures aux pieds. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je me blesse et maintenant il me demander de faire le contraire ?

« Quoi ? Il y quelque chose qui ne va pas, Bella ? »

« Euh…Jake ? Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais je ne suis pas une sorte de loup-garou. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne pense pas que mes pieds apprécieraient les cailloux tant que ça. »

« Oh. »

« Alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je préfères garder mes chaussures. »

Jacob accepta silencieusement et sourit à nouveau. A cet instant précis il était comme il était avant de devenir un loup-garou, comme il était quand il pensait que Sam était le leader d'un gang. Et mon Dieu ! Les effets que ce sourire avait sur moi étaient impressionnants. D'abord, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en retour, cela semblait si naturellement à présent. Et pour un cours instant j'oubliais complètement pourquoi j'étais vraiment venu ici. Pour un court instant, j'allais juste m'amuser avec mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon Jacob.

Jacob commença à marcher vers le bord de la falaise, me traînant derrière lui. Il évitait les plus grosses pierres sur le sol, pas pour sa propre protection mais pour la mienne et je lui en étais reconnaissante. La falaise se rapprochait de plus en plus et je commençais à me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'avais eue dans ma vie. Peut-être il faisait trop froid aujourd'hui. Peut-être que nous pourrions revenir un autre jour, à un autre moment, quand le ciel serait plus bleu et sans nuages. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête effaça immédiatement ces pensées. Il _fallait_ que je saute de cette falaise parce que je voulais entendre cette voix, cette voix douce que j'attendais avec impatience. Jacob me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Je captai les mots « vagues » et « courant ». Et tout d'un coup, nous ne marchions plus. Nous étions arrêtés et Jacob lâcha ma main.

« Voilà, assied-toi sur ce rocher et enlève tes chaussures maintenant, Bella. »

Je m'assis comme il me l'avait dit et commençai à délacer mes baskets. Jacob s'assit sur le sol à côté de moi. Il mit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pour voir mon visage. Je ne levai pas les yeux vers lui mais je pouvais sentir mes joues s'enflammer légèrement et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus rosées. Jacob rigola doucement et laissa retomber sa main.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose, Jake ? »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je me demandais…ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Quoi ? » Jacob semblait complètement perdu. « Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Bella. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe. J'ai découvert que je pouvais me transformer en un énorme loup. Et puis tu m'as dit qu'un stupide vampire voulait te tuer. Voilà ce qu'il se passe. »

« Oui, je sais ça. Mais… » Je sentais Jacob me regardait intensément et je levai les yeux vers lui. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que depuis que j'ai compris ce que tu étais, tu as toujours l'air préoccupé. Et depuis ce matin tu ne fais que sourire. Le sourire que tu as sur ton visage a toujours été là jusqu'à il y a deux secondes. Alors, je me demande pourquoi tu es si souriant, si content, aujourd'hui ? »

Comme pour répondre à mon expression intriguée, Jacob prit mes mains dans les siennes et éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour être content, Bella ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu vas devoir te regarder dans un miroir pour la trouver. Je suis juste content d'être avec toi comme nous étions les premières semaines. Et tu sais, Sam m'a donné mon week-end. » La dernière phrase me fit penser que Jacob était comme un employé et Sam, son patron qui lui avait donné quelques jours de congé.

« Il a dit que je devais plus de temps avec toi parce que sinon tu ne voudrais plus rester coincée à La Push à ne rien faire, comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours. Et que si c'était le cas, tu pourrais finir par faire quelque chose de stupide ou de dangereux. Alors personne ne va nous déranger aujourd'hui. Pas de transformation en loup-garou, pas de rassemblement avec les autres, pas de chasse au vampire. Juste toi, moi et cette falaise. C'est pas super ? »

Je devais admettre que_ c'était _super. Jacob était entièrement à moi pour les deux prochains jours. Et il pourrait même se reposer. C'était parfait. Mais ça aurait été encore mieux si le soleil brillait. Bien sûr, le soleil resplendissait de son visage, de son sourire. Mais je voulais qu'il resplendisse aussi dans le ciel.

Finalement, j'enlevai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et me levai. Jacob m'imita tout en sortant quelque chose de sa poche qu'il me tendit. C'était un élastique pour mes cheveux. Je fis rapidement une queue de cheval et quand je fus prête, Jacob repris ma main. Il me guida prudemment vers le bord de la falaise. Je m'approchai du vide devant moi et baissai les yeux vers la mer. C'était peut-être une petite falaise mais elle était tout de même assez haute. Je sentis le bras de Jacob se serrer autour de ma taille. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un bout de ma peau sous mon tee-shirt et ils me firent frissonner. Non pas parce que ses doigts étaient froids, ses doigts n'étaient plus jamais froids. Simplement parce qu'il était Jacob et que j'étais Bella et qu'il ne pouvait être que mon meilleur ami. Il sembla se rendre compte que je n'étais pas à l'aise mais il ne bougea pas.

« Je pense que la falaise est haute d'à peu près cinquante mètres. Ca te va ? » il demanda doucement, sa bouche bien trop proche de mon oreille.

Je fis un signe de la tête tout en continuant à fixer la mer. Je ne voulais pas lever les yeux et trouver son visage bien trop près du mien. Tout ce que je voulais c'était entendre la voix dans ma tête, la voix qui me dirait de ne pas faire ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Jacob était mon meilleur ami, la seule personne qui pouvait me comprendre et j'avais toujours dit que rien de changerait. Jacob était simplement trop insistant. Je me concentrai sur mes pieds et il relâcha ma taille.

« D'accord. Alors peut importe ce qu'il se passe je tiendrai ta main jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en bas et tu ne dois pas la lâcher. Le courant peut être assez fort et je pourrai pas t'aider si tu es trop loin de moi. Tu comprends, Bella ? Agrippe toi à ma main du plus fort que tu peux. »

« Compris, Jake. »

And pour le prouver, je serrai sa main avec plus de force. Il ne sentit pas le changement mais il vit ce que j'essayais de faire et ça sembla lui aller. J'avançai d'un petit pas vers le bord mais il ne bougea pas. Son visage était à nouveau sérieux.

« Quand tu sautes, respire un bon coup et puis garde ta bouche fermée. Je sais que ça semble évident mais tu pourrais être prise par surprise quand tu toucheras la surface, » il ajouta quand je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Jake, je ne pense pas que quelque chose peut arriver si tu es avec moi ? Je suis prête. On y va. Maintenant ! »

J'attendis pour que la voix dans ma tête me dise le contraire, pour qu'elle me dise de retourner au camion, de remettre des chaussures et d'arrêter toutes ces choses dangereuses auxquelles je m'adonnais depuis quelques temps. Mais rien. Pas de voix dans ma tête. _C'est bizarre_, pensai-je. J'avançai à nouveau d'un petit pas. Cette fois, Jacob me suivit. Je pouvais sentir son regard dans mon dos. Je regardai la mer tout en pensant très fort que bientôt je serai en bas, j'aurai sauté de cinquante mètres dans le vide. Que je me ferai certainement mal. Que je ne tenais pas la promesse que j'avais faite dans les bois ce jour pluvieux. Mais toujours rien dans ma tête. Ca commençait à m'ennuyer. Entendre cette douce voix était la raison pour laquelle je voulais sauter de cette falaise.

Je soupirai tout en essayant de dégager légèrement ma main de celle de Jacob. Peut-être que la voix se manifesterait si elle comprenait que je voulais sauter sans aucune connexion avec Jacob. Parce que Jacob était assez fort pour m'empêcher de me noyer. Bien sûr je ne réussi pas à dégager ma main et je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, Bella, » dit-il. « Je ne me moquerais pas de toi si tu ne veux plus le faire. Tu n'as pas à faire la courageuse avec moi. Je comprends. On trouvera autre chose à faire. »

« Non, c'est bon. Ca va, ça va. »

Peut-être la voix se manifestera pendant le saut ou quand je serai en bas, comme un parent grondant son enfant. Je pris une profonde respiration et regardai Jacob, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Il sourit en retour mais avec appréhension cette fois-ci. Il n'était plus sûr de devoir me laisser sauter.

« A trois, d'accord ? Un…deux…trois. »

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai guider vers l'eau. Le vent me glaça et mes vêtements ne me protégeaient pas du tout. Je ne pouvais rien ressentir d'autre que le froid. Mes oreilles sifflaient. Je n'avais pas peur du saut, pas peur de tomber dans le vide vers l'océan. J'étais tranquille parce que je savais que Jacob était à mes côtés, qu'il tenait fermement ma main, qu'il me protègerait si quelque chose se passait mal. Le saut sembla durer une éternité. C'était comme si je volais. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'étais libérée de tous mes problèmes. Je ne me souciais même plus de la voix douce qui ne me criait toujours pas dessus. A cet instant précis tous les événements qui s'étaient passés il y a quelques mois s'évanouirent et sous mes paupières closes la seule image que je pouvais voir était une image de paix, de soleil, de lumière et de chaleur. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et puis sans le vouloir, je sentis un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage. Peut-être que la voix ne me criait pas dessus parce que je ne sautais plus cette falaise pour l'embêter. Je m'amusais vraiment. J'ouvris les yeux et le vent les rendit mouillés. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je n'étais pas triste du tout. Je tournai la tête pour voir Jacob qui me regardait. Je crus le voir répondre à mon sourire mais tout d'un coup on heurta quelque chose de dur et mes yeux n'étaient plus la seule partie de mon corps qui était mouillée. Mon corps tout entier était mouillé. Et froid.

« Oh ! »

J'étais tellement surprise que j'ouvris la bouche et laissai le cri s'échapper. Tout de suite, je sentis de l'eau remplir ma bouche et ma gorge. J'étais entourée d'eau mais une seconde plus tard l'immense main de Jacob sortit ma tête de l'eau. Je toussai pendant un instant puis pris une profonde respiration. Le courant était très fort et je ne pouvais pas rester tranquille. Il me fallait tout le temps battre des jambes pour garder ma tête hors de l'eau. Prudemment, Jacob lâcha ma main. Il attrapa ma taille et le serra contre son torse. Je pris plusieurs respirations avant d'être capable de me concentrer ou même de parler à nouveau.

« Ca va ? » Jacob me demanda d'un ton inquiet.

Je n'avais plus à battre des jambes. Jacob supportait mon poids du bout de ses bras, comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour reprendre un peu d'équilibre. Son tee-shirt blanc était aussi mouillé que le mien et je pouvais sentir ses muscles sous le tissu. Je pouvais sentir le rapide battement de son cœur sous ma main droite. Ses cheveux courts lui tombaient sur les yeux mais il ne les repoussa pas, trop effrayé de me lâcher.

« Ca va bien. C'était super ! » m'exclamai-je après un moment. Je souris et son inquiétude s'effaça. Il sourit en retour.

J'étais sur le point de lui demander de remonter sur la falaise pour resauter, pour ressentir une nouvelle fois cette liberté quand une vague plus forte que les autres nous toucha. Jacob ne vacilla pas mais ça me surprit et inconsciemment, je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour m'éviter de tomber. Son étreinte se fit plus forte.

« Tout va bien. On va bien, » murmura-t-il. Nos visages étaient si proches que je pouvais son souffle quand il parla. Il souriait toujours, je souriais toujours et nos regards se croisèrent. Le sien était hésitant mais en temps passionné. Je supposai que mon regard devait être pareil. Je sentis comme une bouffée de chaleur sur mon visage et je rougis. Mais je ne baissai pas les yeux. Et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans réfléchir s'y c'était bien ou pas, je l'embrassai.

Mon baiser était d'abord hésitant mais juste pour une seconde. Quand je ne trouvai aucune résistance de la part de Jacob il devient plus passionné. IL était clair que Jacob avait attendu cela. Il avait attendu que je fasse le premier pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou et attrapai quelques-uns de ses cheveux. Je pouvais sentir le battement de son cœur s'accélérer contre ma poitrine, sur le même rythme que le mien. Jacob desserra son étreinte autour ma taille pour placer une main derrière ma nuque. Mais cela ne m'effraya pas parce que je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Jamais. Et c'est alors que je me rendis compte que cette voix douce ne comptait pas du tout. Je pouvais vivre sans parce que ce n'était plus ce qui me faisait rester à Forks. Ce n'était pas une invention de mon esprit. C'était quelque chose de vivant, c'était ce garçon. Plus qu'un garçon, c'était cet homme. Cet homme que j'avais toujours considéré comme un membre de ma famille, comme mon frère. Mais maintenant mon frère-Jacob avait disparu et tout ce qu'il restait était _mon_ Jacob.

Notre baiser dura pendant plusieurs minutes sans interruption. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Je voulais qu'il dure pour toujours. Parce qu'à cet instant précis je me sentais en paix et je ne voulais pas que cela finisse. Mais au bout d'un moment je fus à bout de souffle et je dus reprendre ma respiration. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux et reposai ma tête sur l'épaule de Jacob pour que le battement de mon cœur revienne à la normale. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et soupira avec satisfaction.

« Et bien, _c'était_ quelque chose ! »

J'hochai la tête parce que je ne voulais pas parler. Je voulais juste profiter de la tranquillité du moment. Il sembla comprendre et il posa doucement sa tête contre la mienne. Tout était silencieux à l'exception du son des vagues qui se brisaient contre Jacob et du son des mouettes dans le ciel. Après quelques minutes je frissonnai. C'était bizarre parce que si proche de Jacob j'avais très chaud.

« On devrait retourner sur la plage, » suggéra Jacob quand il réalisa que j'avais froid.

« Non, » répondis-je. Je levai la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il me regardait lui aussi, le sourire toujours aux lèvres mais il était en même temps sérieux. « Je suis bien là. Je ne veux pas bouger. »

« Tu vas geler si tu restes ici. Et tu vas tomber malade et Charlie va vouloir savoir comment tu es tombée malade. On retourne au camion comme ça tu pourras te changer. Je peux te porter si tu ne veux pas nager. Mais avant… »

Jacob se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau, avec la même passion que la première fois. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et il sourit aussi, jusqu'à éclater de rire. Il me porta jusqu'à la plage tout en riant. Lorsque je sortis de l'eau je me rendit compte que Jacob avait raison et que j'avais très froid. Je claquais des dents, des frissons parcouraient mon corps tout entier. Jacob prit ma main dans la sienne et rapidement, mais prudemment, il me guida jusqu'au camion par un chemin que je ne n'avais jamais encore remarqué.

Jacob attrapa une serviette qu'il posa sur mes épaules avant de me presser contre lui pour qu'il puisse de réchauffer plus vite. Il frictionnait mon dos avec ses mains quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas mouillé du tout. Et bien, parfois c'est vraiment bien d'être un loup-garou. Après quelques minutes je commençai à me sentir mieux j'arrêtai de claquer des dents. La sérénité que j'avais ressentie dans l'eau n'avait pas disparu bien que nous soyons sortis de l'océan. Je la ressentais encore et en plus de cela, je pouvais ressentir autre chose, quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des mois. Je me sentais heureuse. Jacob était vraiment un cadeau des dieux.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux. Et toi ? »

Il rit de bon cœur et dégagea mes cheveux de mon visage pour voir mes yeux.

« Je me sentais bien avant mais oui, je pense que je me sens mieux maintenant. Merci. Oh et au fait. Je suis vachement content que tu m'ais embrassé. Tu ne peux imaginer comment de temps j'ai attendu ça. »

« Moi aussi, je suis bien contente de l'avoir fait. Je crois que c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je crois que _tu_ es ce dont j'ai besoin. Grâce à toi, je peux à nouveau être sereine et heureuse. Merci, Jacob. »

« Oh. Tu n'as jamais parlé comme ça avant. Peut-être que je devrais dire « de rien » mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'est approprié. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu as juste besoin d'être là, » dis-je, fermant les yeux et reposant ma tête contre son torse.

Il hocha doucement la tête et aucun de nous deux ne prononça un mot pendant de longues minutes. Je pense que j'aurais pu rester comme ça pour toujours mais le vent commençait à souffler plus vite et plus fort. Jacob s'éloigna tout en douceur.

« Tu vas vraiment tomber malade. Viens, je t'amène chez moi pour que tu te changes. Je peux même faire du chocolat chaud si tu veux. »

« D'accord, » acceptai-je. « Mais avant… »

Je reproduis son action de quand nous étions dans l'eau à la différence près que je dus me mettre sur la point des pieds et non pas me baisser. Je l'embrassai et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de me repousser et d'être raisonnable, je l'embrassai d'une façon que je supposais plus violente et rapide. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas envie d'interrompre le baiser non plus parce qu'il était assez fort pour m'arrêter quand il le voulait. Quand je me rendis compte de cela je ris tout bas et au même moment, on entendit le hurlement d'un loup pas très loin de l'endroit où nous étions. Je me tournai dans la direction du bruit pour voir un loup gigantesque qui nous regardait. Je suis certaine de l'avoir vu sourire.

« C'est juste Embry. Il doit surveiller ce secteur. Va-t-en, » siffla entre ses dents Jacob a l'intention du loup. « Et maintenant ils sont tous au courant. Je déteste ce truc de connaître les pensées des autres ! »

Pour moi, c'était une référence directe à Edward. Je pensai son prénom sans m'en rendre compte et emprisonnai automatiquement ma poitrine avec mes bras. Mais rien ne se passa. Pas la moindre douleur. Rien du tout. Je pouvais dire son prénom sans avoir peur. Wow. Jacob pouvait vraiment faire des miracles.

« Bon mais ce n'était pas censé être un secret, si ? »

« Non mais quand même. Va-t-en ! »

« Laisse-le tranquille, Jake. Il est juste jaloux, » dis-je en souriant.

Jacob rit de bon cœur et je ne pus m'empêche de rire à ma propre hypothèse. Il se pencha à nouveau pour m'embrasser, ses yeux toujours rivés à son ami. Le fait que mes vêtements étaient mouillés était complètement sorti de nos esprits. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou ce qui fit tomber ma serviette. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, je n'avais plus froid du tout. Et à ce moment précis, le soleil sortit de derrière les nuages et m'éblouit. Maintenant tout était parfait. Le soleil était dans le ciel et je serrais Jacob du plus fort que je pouvais. Je serrais mon soleil à moi.


End file.
